Never Leaving You
by Toadally Unique Winged Gal
Summary: flock leaves for forks; and live there, where all kinds of Fangs collide, and new questions are asked. is bella ella, is max related to jacob, will I ever stop rambeling? read on to find out! wow that was dorky
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight ; (**

Frowning I forced myself to look in the mirror. I still could not understand everything that had happened to me the last year. I felt my breath catch as Fang entered the room. How could I of been so lucky, and unlucky to have him for eternity? He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Feeling any better," he whispered in my ear.

"A little," I answered back.

"Mmmmm," he buried his face in my hair and extended his wings. I sighed and turned to face him. Before I could think he kissed me outright on the lips.

"How did this start?"

"I remember, we escaped from the school, again and went to Washington."

FLASH BACK

We were locked in cages where we were experimented on. Iggy had already lost his eyesight to them. And they wanted to speed up our life cycle. So, they added some sort of blue syrup to our blood that made us really irritable. We wouldn't cooperate with the school so they gave us to the erasers. We kicked butt and flew away to Washington. Where Angel "convinced me" that we needed to go to school, in forks. And the flock started High School.

And that is where this began…

**A/N~I know it isn't good but it will get better **

**REVIEW!...__**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Let the fun begin

Max Voice

We landed outside the new house, we had bought using the credit card I had stolen in the school, and looked around. I walked inside and was rewarded with the worst headache I had ever had.

Max I'm sorry but this is the only choice I had. I think that once you can get over the pain you will have some fun with your new powers.

_Oh? So I'm the only lucky one am I, well great can't wait__,_ Sarcasm always the way to go.

"Max are you ok?" every one was gathered around me, lying on a couch.

"Yeah…just…bad…head…ahhhh," I lapsed back into silence because it didn't hurt as much.

Suddenly I felt like a giant rubber band was being rapped around my head, and the pain stopped.

So, voice what did I get this time?

Shape shifting, voice mimicry, mind reading, mind controlling, disappearing/reappearing, tecnocontrol, and super running in addition to flying.

AWSOME!

I sat extremely still on the couch and heard gasps as I started to disappear. Once I was totally invisible I started to reshape the way I looked, and kicked Angel out of my mind. When I reappeared I had blue highlights, was 3 inches taller, and my wings had purple streaks in them.

Fang started to growl at me, "who are you and what have you done with maximum?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said using Angles voice. I could feel her trying to push her way into my mind and I has not gonna have that. I forced my way into her head ignoring all the obstacles she put up to stop me. Then I saw how much she missed my mom and I backed out. Fang walked up to me and kicked me in the shin. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww, Fang why did you do that you meglomanianic? That really hurt.

"I knew it still had to be you in there," he said with a grin.

"No, I'm the Easter bunny. Really Fang, when were you dropped on your head?" I asked my voice dripping with sweetness.

Then he did something I thought Fang would never do. He sat down beside me grabbing my hand and said, "We need to go to high school."

Call me a freaking idiot but that is sooooooooo not like Fang. "And, what gives you that idea?" I asked politely.

"Well, I just thought it might be a good idea." I rapped my arm around him and gave him a hard smack on the back of his head. I quickly let myself disappear and converted my appearance back to normal. Then I flung myself into a corner of the room and my voice into another.

'"Come and get me' 'no, I'm over here' 'oops maybe not' and 'come and get me Fanggiepoo'" were the most popular calls as the flock and I watched Fang pounce around the living room punching the air growling. Finally I got bored and took him outside while I closed and locked the door behind him. I made myself visible and waved out the back door. Then I looked at the clock and realized that it was midnight and the flock had school tomorrow. I unlocked the door and took the younger kids upstairs when they were tucked in I ran downstairs to hear Iggy and Fang arguing about something.

"Guys, you have school tomorrow too. So get to sleep." Wow did I actually just stomp my foot?

Review and tell me who to bring into the story next

Edward, Jacod, Bella, or another character of your choice


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed Fang and Iggy toward their room, slamming the door on them. I rushed to my room pulling the door closed and throwing myself down on the bed. SNAP. I bolted upright and looked out the window. There was a huge rust colored wolf snaking its way through the woods. Something in my mind told me to follow it. I slid my window open and jumped out, landing in a large tree. I saw something move in the corner of my eye. Turning I saw Fang. I nodded toward the wolf and ran after it. He jumped and ran after came to a clearing and stopped watching the wolf walk over to four guys.

"What are they?" and the wolf shrugged.

"What do they want" the wolf shrugged again.

I turned to fang "should we talk to them?" I whispered to him. He shrugged. Ugg he never gave me a real answer. "Well, I'm going." I leaped off the branch, flapping my wings once then tucking them in tight, completing a triple flip and landing in the clearing without a sound.

Fang landed next to me and muttered something that sounded like "showoff."

"Yep" I said, popping the p, and receiving a glare from Fang. I smiled and pulled his arm around my waist, rapping mine around his shoulders. I turned towards the men, "so, what are you doing in the middle of the woods?" I asked casually as I could, while advancing towards them. They stiffened and the wolf ran off into the woods.

"We could ask you the same question," the tallest man said.

"Well seeing as you're on our property we have more of a right than you do.'

"Sorry to interrupt this wonderful friendly conversation," said a guy who had longer hair than the others and was relatively tall, "but we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Jake, the guy with the wonderful personality is Sam, Seth is the shortest," he ruffled the smallest kids hair, "Embry is over there, and Paul is on the other side." he said with a wave of his hand.

"Well, you need to leave us alone, Sam, or were going to have some issues." I said with a glare.

Seth interrupted my glare, "why do you smell like a bird?" I looked at him; he was twenty yards away from me. The wind was nonexistent and he could smell me. I took a sniff and stiffened and felt fang do the same.

"Why do you smell like wolf" fang asked.

"You won't believe us."

"Try us," I said staring at Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well ummmmmmmmmmmm, ok here's the deal you have to promise not to freak out." Jacob said from slightly behind Sam. Like I was behind Fang. However, it looked like their positioning was real, ours was for protection. Mostly because Fang didn't want me to go lunging at possible attackers who were local citizens hiking in the woods.

I stepped up from behind Fang and sat down, motioning for Fang to do the same. "Well if you can surprise me go ahead."

"Well we are werewolves, but not the kind in the movies. We are much better then they make us out to be. And before you ask, no we don't just change at the full moon, no we don't eat people, and yes we have super senses."

"Hm, he didn't mention vampires," I whispered to Fang knowing full well that they could hear me. If I wanted them to not hear me I wouldn't have spoken.

"You know about vampires?" they asked questionably.

"A little," I admitted.

"How?"

"Well, we are experiments from a place called the school." 'Go on wings' I sent to Fang. "We grew up in dog cages, and we have wings." On my cue both fangs and my wings shot out of our backs. "Last time we were captured they attempted to cross our genes with vampire genes to get us to live forever."

"Should we take them to Carlisle?" Seth asked.

"That's what I'm thinking," answered Jacob.

"We are not going anywhere until after school tomorrow," I said forcefully.

"We'll pick you up after school tomorrow, is three good?"

I saw absolutely no way around it so I had to answer a quiet, "yes."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to an extremely annoying sound coming from the alarm clock on the other side of the room. "Fang!" I yelled knowing he would hear, "time for school." I turned off my alarm clock and turned to my closet. After staring at my closet I decided on a pair of dark jeans, a teal V-neck mid sleeved shirt, and my black converse with multicolored hearts (Angel and Nudges idea of cute). Then, I ran down the hall ripping open doors and yanking sheets off of an unsuspecting tired flock.

When I got to Fangs room I hesitated a moment, shrugged, and went barging in. "up, up, up," I yanked the covers off to find a sleeping Fang curled into a ball, he was faking it. I went over to his closet and found the one shirt that was not black, and threw it at him. Then I searched the drawers for a pair of dark blue jeans. Once i found them I started jumping on his bed, and he dumped me off, just like we used to. He laughed and I threw the gray shirt at him, "you need a slightly new look here."

"Um, no I don't," he went over to the closet and yanked off a black polo.

"So you're dressing up today?"

"Kinda."

"Why?"

"Same reason you are, by the way, you could use this necklace." He tossed a small black box into my lap.

"What's this?" I lifted the lid. He sat down beside me and his hand slid up my back resting between my wings. Inside the box was a silver chain with a black and cream feather mounted together. The black was one of his, but I had given him the cream a few months ago. I slowly slid my wings out of my shirt and reached back to grab a secondary feather. I pulled it out and handed it to him. Then I slid the necklace over my head and hugged him. "Forever," I whispered. Then I ran out of the room to make sure the rest of the flock was making progress.

Nudge was debating with Angel which sweater she should wear while Iggy and Gazzy were trying to figure out which explosive devices would fit under their jackets.

I went into my bedroom and grabbed a maroon zip up jacket that hid the slits in my shirt and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I then grabbed my jacket when it donned on me that I could alter my appearance slightly to make myself less recognizable. I went over to the miorr and started on my hair. I made my hair a darker brown with slight highlights, and made it about two inches below my shoulder. I walked down stairs and grabbed my backpack. "Anyone going to school needs to leave NOW!" I walked outside just in time to avoid getting squashed by my lovable bird-children. Outside I handed out schedules, "Iggy you have every class with either Fang or me. All three of us have gym together. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, you are in the same classes, try to act normal, I managed to get all of you into ninth grade so don't screw it up! All right let's go!

We did a U&A and landed in the woods outside the high school. "Fang Iggy and I have English first; you three have world history first. So we'll see you at lunch, good luck!"


	6. Chapter 6

English was pure torture. I knew more than 90% of the people in my class. And I had read at least half the reading list. Not to mention that I could spell better than our teacher, which was not reassuring. I glanced at Fang who was glaring at the teacher from the moment we walked into the classroom. "Ms. Ride please tells the class about you. "This was not the way I wanted to start the day.

"Well, my family lived near Death Valley for most of our life then we moved to," think Max, what did you tell the flock, "West Virginia, and lived with our aunt." Right, aunt. "And now we are here in Forks." I sat down and looked across the aisle to fang, who nodded.

Let's just say that math was not any better and I need some serious help. But Fang seamed to get the hang of it pretty easily, hmmm; I guess he's doing my homework. Then I was alone for one class I was curious enough to take with Nudge and Angel. Choir. It wasn't bad but I'm not very good with the different notes. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it.

Finally it was lunch time! We raced down the hall towards the lunchroom and the flock was first in line. We talked about classes as we got our food and sat down. Then there was silence, DEAD silence. We looked around and an extremely pale, golden eyed, model type walked up to us. I froze. Was she an eraser, how did they find us, and were they going to blow our cover again? "Hi, I'm Rosalie and this is my family's table, so please move," She sneered.

"As long as your family has less than seven we would happily sit with you as well." I forced politeness.

"Fine," she turned to shrug at a short girl with spiky dark hair, who came gliding over.

"Hi, I'm Alice this is my adoptive sister Rose, her brother, Jasper, is my boyfriend. She's dating Emmet, he's quite a showoff, oh and this is Edward and Bella, they've been dating for a while. I'm sure we'll be good friends." She sat down next to Nudge who was suddenly roped into conversation with someone who could keep up with her. It was scary.

I was sitting next to Fang so Edward sat down next to me. Then I felt some one nudge my mind blocks. Well crap, they had a mind reader. I quickly sent the message out so everyone could block their thoughts. Then I had to figure out which one it was. So, I started with Alice, she was seeing in to the future, I froze, erasers were coming here and they were going to help us fight them. I moved on to Jasper, he was thinking about the emotional atmosphere around Alice. Next were Rose and Emmet, who were talking to jasper about cars. Then Bella, who was, harder to get in because she had mind blocks of some sort, but she was thinking about Edward. So I moved to Edward, everyone's thoughts were echoing around in his head minus the flocks. "Aha, mind reader!" I said quietly. Everyone at our table turned to look at me.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Well, you can see the future, jasper can feel emotions, Bella has small mind blocks, and Edward can read people's minds." I said quietly. Just because they had secrets does not mean I should tell the world, yet.

"Can you read minds as well?" Edward asked curiously.

"Maybe, you are just going to have to find out on your own." Well aren't I cocky.

"What do you have next?"

"Biology, all three of us." It would be a piece of cake, based on our background.

"Really," Bella spoke for the first time, "so do we."

I knew her, why did I know her? Her face, no it couldn't be, she'd been missing for months, "Ella?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN~hahahahahahah cliffy, but dont worry, i'll update, eventally.**

**man i am evil, ... oh well**

**see the big blue review button, push it you know you want to! more reviews the faster i'll write.**

_**REVIEW!**_

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_


	7. Chapter 7

She turned not realizing her mistake, "what," o…m…g… it was Ella!

"So, is your name Ella or Bella?" Gazzy asked picking up on our conversation.

"Her name is Bella," answered Emmet.

"No, it's Ella, she's my sister and she's been missing for about a year." I just grilled him.

"Maximum? You changed, how's Mom? I'm so sorry I left but I was endangering mom, the school was coming after me and I had to leave." She gently dumped Edward out of his seat and sat down in it. Then she attacked me with the best hug I've ever had.

"Wait, your name is not Bella and your related to max?" Edward asked he looked confused.

"Well, I was going to go by Ella, but Charlie mispronounced it so now I'm Bella."

"You're living with Jeb!" she nodded, "why"

"He offered me a new life where the school can't bother me, or mom."

"We'll have to talk about this later, um, why don't we meet at your house tonight at seven?" I asked the Cullen's. Simply because I did not want to see Jeb and I did NOT want to give away our position yet. "should we be done with the wolves by then?" I asked Fang to quiet for humans to hear

"You know about the wolves?" Alice asked.

"Um, yea, they see us as a potential threat."

"So, we aren't the only ones."

"Apparently not." The bell rings and I'm so happy to be out of the hot seat. "Bio time," I practally ran to the next class. As soon as I walked in I wanted to walk right back out.

Fang was freaking out as soon as he walked in but he was so much better at hiding it than I was. Iggy, fang, and I made up the only group of three and we kept getting weird looks from the rest of the students. Ella and Edward came in and sat down at the table in front of ours. Ella kept stealing glances at me so I whispered, "well, we will talk about this later." She nodded and smiled, just then our science teacher walked in. all I could think was could this day get any worse? Then I saw the white coat, and froze.

* * *

><p>AN~ look i just want four more reviews then i'll post the next chapter.

if you dont i might have to stop writing this story which is sad cause i liked this story

review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;review;


	8. Chapter 8

My brain was telling me to run. But I stayed put, tense, but put. The teacher was rambling on about blood typing. "Follow my lead" I whispered. I laid my head on the table and grabbed Fangs hand in a death grip. He grimaced and raised his other hand.

"Um, Max isn't feeling well, can we take her to the nurses office." Mr. frowned, looked at me, and nodded. "Thanks," he mumbled as he and Iggy dragged me from the room. Once we were out of sight of the classroom I sat down on the curb.

As soon as I went down I wished that I had not, the world started spinning, and I couldn't move. The voice entered my head, 'breath, max, breath, you can now control fire, but be careful, you may be fire prof but the flock and everything around you is not.'

Finally my breathing slowed and I gained control of myself again. "Let's go, I want to go home," as I stood up I saw Edward half dragging Ella. Once he got out of sight of the building he lifted her into his arms. "What the (insert colorful swear word here) are you doing with my sister!" I sprinted the short distance and yanked him back so we were at eye level. "What did you do to her," I threatened, making a fist and put it close to his face.

"Max calm down," Ella whispered from his arms. "I just needed to get out of there, there was blood."

"Oh, ok," I lowered my fist and relaxed.

"So, now what," Iggy questioned. I bursted into flame, and Edward backed up so Ella was in front of him. Hm, so, he was scared of fire.

"Let's go to the nurses' office and go home, the whole flock has a fever and I can make the Cullen's have one as well." I started trudging toward the nurse's office then realized I was supposed to be faint. I posed and rapped my arms around Iggy and Fangs shoulders.

The nurse was old and just about had a heart attack when I had a temperature of 102F, she took the whole flocks temperature and the lowest was angel at 100. She then went and took Ella's and I made it be 100 then the Cullen's had a temperature of 99-108 so she sent us all home.

Great, now we get to talk to the vampires now.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you need a ride," Edward asked me.

"Um, if you don't mind we'll meet you there, we're claustrophobic." I tried to explain.

"Ok, when do you need to meet the wolves?"

"About 2:30, they said that they would be taking us to Carlisle"

"We'll call them, and tell them that we beat them to the punch line."

"All right we'll meet you there." I took off running at human speed; the rest of the flock followed me. Once we hit the trees and the parking lot was out of our sight we poured on the speed. When I sensed we were close to their house we slowed down to a brisk walk. The house came into sight and I knew that we beat them there. "Ok we are going to mind our manners, they have a mind reader, so don't think anything I'll have to cover up. No bombs, bleeding, or thinking about the past. Got it." I held out my fist and we stacked them.

A dark haired woman came out of the house and stood at the porch, waiting for the rest of the family. She turned to look at us, and smiled. I quickly hid my thoughts. She was the motherly figure in this weird family just like I was in mine. I smiled back, and eased my way into her mind. 'Oh my, look at how skinny they are. Bet they haven't eaten in weeks. We've got some food but probably not enough for them. Maybe once the kids get home I'll go shopping.'

"Hello," she wave at us.

"Hey," my lame answer.

"Can I help you?"

"We're just waiting on Edward."

"Ok, would you like to come inside? They should be home soon, so should my husband. My name is esme"

"I guess, but I don't want to impose."

"It's no problem at all." she waved us in and gestured toward the couch. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you." You might poison it. Edward came running inside faster than human speed but slower than us speed.

He ran up to esme, "hey mom I'm home." he hugged her and ran upstairs before she could ask any questions.

"Edward," she called up the stairs, "you have company."

"Crap, they beat me here?"

"Yes, where's the rest of the family, and Bella?"

"They drove."

"Ok, he'll be right down," she told us while sliding out the back door and turning toward the garage.

As she left we heard a large bang and turned to see Edward running down the stairs clutching a backpack like it was a cure to a disease outbreak.

* * *

><p>check out the poll on my profile<p>

review!


	10. Chapter 10

"Look if you want me to help you with your homework all you have to do is ask," I sneered.

"What, no, I wanted to tell you that I have proof that you're not human." He yelled at us.

"Well aren't you a coyote, Wile E. coyote, supper genius." I impersonated Looney toons, never a good sign.

"What?"

"Never mind, not important." I said while fidgeting with my necklace. Crap! I glanced down and my fears were confirmed. 'Fang, I'm soo sorry. But I lost your feather. And now I know what he has in the bag.'

"Max, it's ok," fang said gently rubbing my arm. Everyone else including Edward looked confused. I smiled.

'Fang, go with it,' I sent. "Fang is that your bag?"

"It looks like it."

"Does it have your name in it?"

"It should."

"It's not your backpack!" Edward yelled at us.

"You must get irritated easily." I said ripping the bag from his grasp.

"Hey, give it back!" he leaped on me; I threw the bag to fang and drug Edward outside.

"Never underestimate me!" I spat at him, and emphasized each word with a punch. Each time he winced and the last punch broke his nose causing him to fall backwards into a bush. I drug him out and leaped on top of him. "If Ella didn't love you I'd finish you right here and right now." I snarled when a pair of strong hands lifted me off of him. I turned ready to beat the snot out of another vampire to find fang looking like he'd seen a ghost, he turned me back around and brushed my hair out of the way.

"No," he gasps. "Max it saids 8-4-13, a year from today."

"Well, I guess we need to go see jeb, come on I'll race you Edward." I glared at him, I needed him cause I didn't know the way. "Guys we're going to see Jeb, stay here, you know the drill. Ok, on the count of three," I turned to fang on my right and winked. "One" fang and I started running and I saw the house we were headed to in Edwards mind and folled it with him trailing me. His car was parked outside. I ran inside like I owned the place. Mimicking Ella's voice I yelled "Charlie."

"In here" he yelled back from the living room.

"Hello Jeb," I said sitting on the couch beside his chair, Fang came in and sat down next to me. "I have something to show you." I said pulling my hair into a low side pony tail, I sat on his knees and swiped the shorter strands up with a bobby pin. Jeb gasped and hugged me tight.

"Honey I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do, unless," he stopped then jumped up and ran in to another room. When he came back he had a notebook, pencil, pen and a syringe filled with clear liquid. "This is vampire venom, it will stop your aging, but you will change in to one of them." He slid down and sat in front of the chair so he was next to me. "You have a decision to make, and I'll support you either way, but I can't lose you like I lost your brother." He rapped his arm around my shoulders, I heard Edward slip into the kitchen.

"I'll save that as a last resort, I might have some friends that can help me, but I wanted to let you know first."

A pained expression crossed his face, "you know about the Cullen's?" he whispered. I nodded and hugged him back. Something I'd never do if I wasn't dying.


	11. Chapter 11

*later*

Edward had let us go home with the promise that we would be back tomorrow after school. I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. There was a knock at my door, but I didn't make any move to open it. Fang came in and sat down beside me. He just picked up my hand off the covers and held it tight, "we all knew this day would come, but why did I have to be first?" I whispered.

"Just your luck," he whispered back.

"Yeah right."

"Well, at least you have a year's notice, your brother didn't."

"I know, but why do I have to deal with a clingy Jeb?"

Fang laughed, "Because he's your dad and he misses your brother."

"We'll have to have a neck check, and be very nice to the Cullen's from now on," I paused and sat up, "come here." I reached up and yanked him down next to me; I pulled down the collar of his shirt, and swept his hair out of the way. I could barely see numbers starting to appear on his neck. "It's starting to appear on you as well, so Iggy is probably next." I sighed, there was no way that I could protect them from this.

* * *

><p>AN

well, i know it's not much but i'll be gone for a week and i had to post somthing before i left, ahhhhhhhh, 4-h shooting sports camp, hot, but fun

check out my poll, and review!


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning I woke up and pulled on a dark red tank top with slits in it, a black v neck shirt with long sleeves, some dark jeans, black cowgirl boots, and fangs necklace. Then I went tromping through the house waking every one up. First nudge and angel, then Iggy, next Gazzy, and then fang. The girls were ready so, like a good parent, I went upstairs and drug Iggy down stairs to cook. Then I ran back upstairs and threw clothes at Gazzy, I'm quite the motivator. Gazzy half fell half stumbled down the stairs, so I turned to get fang ready. He was already most of the way done so I went to my room, and pulled out the drawer I had stashed all my weapons, I just had a bad feeling about today. I grabbed the knife that attached to the inside of my forearm, rapped a piece of rope around my wrist like a bracelet, slid a bomb in one boot and a knife in the other, when I decided I wouldn't have any trouble with anything I ran down the stairs to the smell of bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"Alright everyone neck check," I yelled once everyone was full. Fang's was the day after mine, but no one else had anything. "Alright here's the scoop, we know the Cullen's are vamps, but they can help us. Their venom can stop our aging process, so angel, I'll need your 'help' getting them to agree to help us as we find out, ok." She nodded, and I hugged her, "it'll be ok I know they'll help us."

When we got to school we were met by the Cullen's, Edward didn't look happy. He approached me and shoved his finger into my face, oh was he asking for it. I interrupted him before he could start; I grabbed his finger and snarled. "What do you want, and what the hell gives you permission to go pushing your stupid finger in my face?" I started backing him up and forcing my way into his head, "if you think that you can just go around telling me what to do, you're as insane as those scientists that mixed my DNA."

Fang came up behind me and restrained me, "sorry, she's been building this up for the last year." He dragged me deeper into the woods while I continued to snarl incomplete thoughts at the vamps. "She found out yesterday that she and I only had a year to live unless she could get some vegetarian vamps to help."

I recovered enough to know the angle fang was working. "There are supposedly some in Alaska, and they will help us." I put as much authority into my voice as I could. "We'll hunt them down if you refuse to help us," I told, well everyone there.

"We'll have to talk to everyone, and prepare." Edward mumbled, but I knew he was thinking about helping us out.

Alice looked ecstatic, "we could go shopping, and pick out clothes, and I know the perfect outfit for each of you," she cut off with an excited squeal.

Emmet looked stunned, "she looks a lot like Jacob, maybe we should check this out."

* * *

><p>hey you reading this story, yeah you just got called out. I know where i'm taking this story, but i'm not sure how to get there. highway, short uneventfull, back roads, long curvy exciting, or should we go to the southpole on the way to the north, with un needeed trips. any ideas i can use are welcome, or things that make me laugh, or really anything.<p>

thank you!

review!

and check out my poll!

i like this mark!

!review!


	13. Chapter 13

**sooooo, hey i'm running out of ideas, so if you want me to post at all during the rest of the school year please help!**

**thanks  
><strong>**toad**

* * *

><p>So, all the vamps and I are sitting at the border with the pack discussing our mortality. Both sides are arguing their point. I sighed and leaned on fang. I glanced over at 'Jacob, and the pack' and I now knew how I knew them. They were one of the pre-eraser wolf hybrids. Come to think about a lot of other people in forks looked familiar, I was pretty sure mike and Eric were the part bear twins that shared a cage next to mine for years.<p>

Oh the people you meet in the least expected places.

"Look, we're not human," I interrupted whatever Sam was going to say. "We'll be able to take down the school this way, but we'll still need your help." I put out my fist in the universal fist stack that all the mutants (other than erasers) used. They hesitated then slowly the stacked theirs on top of mine and the flocks. "We're in this together," I glanced at Sam, "and this will be the end." Sam nodded back at me.

"We're in, and I know some others will be as well. Mike, eric, maybe even angalena, but you'll need more than ten wolf, six bird, two bear, and one tiger hybrid," he replied.

"we know where the three lepord hybrids are, and if you'll let Fang and I go vamp we'll be able to roundup a few more." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "we wont stop until the school is dead." The venom in my voice had everyone flinching.

Sam glanced around before nodding, "we'll give you permission, if you'll let us take care of luke." That made sence, he was the one that usually took them in for expariments, like our Jeb.

"deal," we shook hands and preformed another fist stack. "Jacob? You do know we're related, right?" he nodded, so I continued, "check your neck, my expiration showed up two days ago." The packs eyes widened, "so can we get this show on the road?" I asked the vamps.

~later at the cullens house~

"so max I need to do a few tests before we do this to make sure you and fang are conpatable with us." I stiffened when he came towards me with a needle. "max I promis that I'm not one of them, "he whispered as he approached me. He slid the needle in and filled half the tube with blood. Then he took out a new needle and did the same to fang. He then left the room, so fang and I went down stairs.

Emmet was watching basketball so fang and I plopped down on the couch. "are you guys sure that youre ready for eternity?" he asked. Fang and I nodded together, "I mean after you take down the school what are you going to do? You'd be welcome to stay with us, but eternity is a long time to be bored, I should know."

"what?" fang questioned.

Just then carisle came down stairs, "Good news your compatable, bad news you wont bee full vamp, and I only know it'll stop your aging."

Fang and I looked at eachother, "lets do this." We said at the same time.

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

/later/

we sat in silence before esme opened the door and came in. "ok, Max, carisle said that you'll go first, then we'll do fang, then Iggy, his showed up yesterday." Esme spoke quietly. "I still don't think you should do this, but, if your ready I'll go get him." I nodded and she left the room.

Then I turned to fang, "see you on the other side" he whispered.

"meet you there," I whispered back. He gently brushed his lips over the knuckles of the hand he was holding.

carisle came in wielding a needle, I layed down and held on to fangs arm. "just relax, it'll be over in a few minuites," he said as he injected the needle through my skin. I felt pain start from the place where it pierced my skin, it wasn't anything compaired to the school.

I opened my eyes and looked over at fang, " this is easy compaired to the school," my voice shook a minimal amount.

"really?" said from my other side, "your not in pain, you're not screaming, how are you ok?" I just shrugged. Then I passed out.

**hey guys, my readers, i reallllly neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed you help! please give me sugestions, and check out my pole!**

**see ya round,**

**toadally**


	15. Chapter 15

I was aware but not thoroughly. I could feel the venom taking over my body, spreading from the injection site outward. I could hear every conversation around me; yet I couldn't contribute to any of them. You have no idea how frustrating it can be to have no control over your body and yet to be one hundred percent aware of what's happening. I could feel one of the girls lift me from the table and into their room. The sheets were silky and cool, so I assumed I was in Rosalie's room. I was slipped into a dress with a low-cut corset top and slightly above the knee skirt that flowed flawlessly.

If you don't know much about me you should know I hate dresses. They aren't in any way practical. Not for flying, running, fighting, or anything else I would be doing. Mentally I growled and sent a message out to the girls in the room 'if you value your safety you're going to take me out of this dress and put me into jeans and a t-shirt. They laughed and Esme force them to put me into long boot cut jeans a tightfitting shirt. Thru esmes mind I saw the jeans were extremely dark with faded knees and rhinestone patterns on the pockets. The t-shirt was light gray and had light purple abstract spirals on it. I was carried into the library again and placed in a recliner next to Carlisle's desk. Alice was attempting to see our future but was left with a blurry reception in about half an hour. Searching the minds of the house I found that the boys were upstairs putting fang in a pair of extremely worn jeans and a black shirt with faded gray diamonds and lines on the left side of his chest.

At least the guys had an idea of what he would like, where Alice thinks I'm a Barbie. The pain started to retreat from my fingertips and toes. Fang was brought in and laid on the couch. They had given Iggy the shot yesterday and he was currently in Alice's room battling unconsciousness I had about fifteen minutes left when I started to hear arguing down stairs. Ella was fighting with Edward. He wanted her to leave in order to keep her safe from fang and I. but, her being related to me Edward got to see a side of my sister he never thought existed. The stubborn, annoying, and pushy side.

"If you won't let me see my sister I'm going to march into that forest where she will come and get me herself." My sister threatened.

"Oh no you won't, I'm taking you home now." He attempted to pick her up but she managed to grab ahold of Emmet and force him in front of her… wait she just pushed an unwilling vampire ahead of her to protect her. What did they do to my little sister while I was gone? With that thought, I shot upright and down the stairs.

"Ella, what happened to you while I was gone?" I questioned before jasper grabbed my arms and restrained them behind me. I could easily get him off of me, but I didn't want to hurt him yet.

"What do you mean? I'm the same as I've always been." She replied

"you just pushed a very strong vampire in front of you to protect you from your boyfriend." I nearly shouted at her.

"well, um," I stuck her with my death glare, "my dad was a vampire and died shortly after I was born" she blurted out very quickly.

"and?"

"and I was taken to the school and given wings just like you guys, and I have," here she paused anticipating our reaction, "talents," She finished.

"what do you mean? Like hit the high note in the national anthom, or like seeing the future kinda tallents." I pushed.

"well, um," she started.

"where is everyone?" I heard fang call from upstairs. Half a second later I was standing next to him in the library. "oh, there you are."

"yep and ella was just explaining something very important you otta hear."

He turned to ella, "is that so?"

AN~ what tallents should ella have? Who should ella end up with? How about max? let me know! Review!

~Toad


End file.
